headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 0-8-4
"0-8-4" is the second episode of the action drama series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which is based on the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization featured in various comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. The episode was directed by David Straiton and written by Maurissa Tancharoen, Jed Whedon and Joss Whedon. It first aired on Tuesday, October 1st, 2013 on ABC. In this episode, the S.H.I.E.L.D. team fly to Peru to investigate the discovery of an 0-8-4 (object of unknown origin) where Agent Coulson reunites with a former contact named Camilla Reyes, who is the leader of the Policía Militar de Perú. After recovering the item, the team and Reyes' unit fly back aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. mobile command center, but Reyes betrays them and a fight breaks out that threatens to activate the powerful energy weapon. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Special Guest Appearance Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode aired on Channel 4 in the United Kingdom on October 4th, 2013. * This is the first episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. directed by David Straiton. * This is the second episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. co-written by Jed Whedon. * This is the second episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. co-written by Joss Whedon. * This is the second episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. co-written by Maurissa Tancharoen. * Actor Samuel L. Jackson makes a special guest appearance at the end of this episode reprising the role of Nick Fury. * Nick Fury is the deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and has been a recurring character through most of the Marvel Cinematic Universe films. He appeared last in The Avengers in 2012. * First appearance of Camilla Reyes. She is a character unique to the television series and does not as yet have a Marvel Comics counterpart. * This is the eighth appearance of Phil Coulson in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, including film appearances, after-credit appearances and film shorts. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from 0-8-4, which is a government classification used by S.H.I.E.L.D. and refers to objects of unknown origin. * Another reference is made to Tahiti in this episode, to which Agent Coulson again responds with, "It's a magical place". It is implied that Tahiti is some kind of a trigger word for Coulson and may relate to his apparent death at the hands of Loki in The Avengers. * Agent Coulson makes reference to a previous 0-8-4, which was a hammer. The hammer in question is Mjolnir, the mystical weapon of Thor, which first appeared at the end of ''Iron Man 2'' and played a key role in Thor and The Avengers. * The license plate of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Lexus reads ARG-457. "ARG" is an onomotopoeia, which may refer to the noise made by the creature on the end-credit title card of Mutant Enemy Productions. * It is said that the 0-8-4 is partially powered by gamma radiation. Gamma radiation is what is responisble for transforming Bruce Banner into the Hulk. Quotes * Phil Coulson: That's where the 0-8-4 was reported. * Skye: And an 0-8-4 is...? * Phil Coulson: An object of unknown origin. Kind of like you. Team goes in, determines if it's useful or if it poses a threat. Last one turned out to be pretty interesting. * Skye: And what was the last one? * Phil Coulson: A hammer. .... * Phil Coulson: You're not wrong. We still need to iron out the kinks. But Ward, you can speak six languages. Simmons, you have two PhDs in fields I can't pronounce. And Fitz, you are a rocket scientist. So work it out. * Skye: I'm... I'm good at stuff too. .... * Skye: Not a scratch, but your plane's totaled. I hope S.H.I.E.L.D. insurance covers hijackings. * Phil Coulson: Sure. Under "Incidentals." See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:October, 2013/Episodes